


感染者与幸存者

by AkiraRaye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraRaye/pseuds/AkiraRaye
Summary: 夜神月，一个没有身份的感染者兼逃亡术士，正在躲避重重战火。这一切本该如此容易。但是金棕色的狐狸耳朵与尾巴，还有手腕上的源石及体内肆虐的疾病，正在把他拖向死亡的边缘。
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Kudos: 5





	1. 苏醒

**Author's Note:**

> 在明日方舟游戏设计的基础上进行了改编。不需要了解游戏内容，因为本文设定和游戏设定并不完全相同。所有设定内容都会在文中解释，不了解游戏完全不会影响。  
> 

夜神月在废墟的阴影下行走。他伸手拽住想要滑落的兜帽，隐藏起自己的金棕色的兽耳。

由于种族的缘故，他拥有着寻常人类所没有的身体特征。兽尾已经被他藏在了裤子里，此刻正贴着大腿，引得他有点发痒。

此刻他正想寻找自己的家人。由于几天前战争的突然爆发，家人被强制带往军方掌控的安置点。而临时身在城外的他则被转移向另一处。夜神月没有足够的权限与家人联络，而战争正在往他们所在的城市蔓延。

“快跑走吧。”安置点里，疯疯癫癫的老乞丐建议他。“战争再这么下去，你和父亲会被征兵的。你不想看着家里的女士被人欺负吧？”

夜神月盯着那老乞丐，最后给了他一点钱。

其实他逢人就这样说。夜神月很清楚。

人类的身体是有极限的。即使有强健的身体以及种族特性加持，他最后还是跑不动了。

从安置点跑出来很容易。老办法：制造响动，引人过来，击倒，掏走身份证件。夜神月把那个陌生人的证件塞进衣兜，慢慢地在一片建筑废墟中行走。

这里前段时间才遭受轰炸，现已封锁。但想要快速地与家人汇合，这便是唯一的捷径。远处的楼已经倒塌了，上半截在地上碎裂为一块块巨型垃圾，下半截依然立在大地上。由于这不完全的拆迁，下段还保留着楼房的造型。正门忍受不住变形挤压，歪在地上。此刻那漆黑的洞口正朝着他，像一只眼睛。

远方，飞机的声音传来。身后的大楼已经被夷为平地，夜神月只好往前跑去。也许是因为过于疲惫，他的呼吸中甚至隐隐有着血液的味道。

飞机应当不会再次轰炸同一片区域。夜神月跑进那昏暗的建筑内部，控制着自己的情绪。在这栋残楼旁边，还有一些完好的建筑。夜神月通过那碎了玻璃的窗户看去，隐约看到了居民生活的痕迹。

糟了。他想。

被流弹击中前他已有了预感。他试图偏转身体，但那弹片快他一步。触摸着嘴角喷出的鲜血，还有胸腔里凹陷的缺口，他知道自己要死亡了。一切都在变冷，变黑。他的意识模糊下去。

一个身影走近了那不甘心死亡的尸体。对方伸出手来，把一块石头塞进那血色的窟窿中。围绕着那石头，那洞口渐渐愈合，血肉如有意识一般生长着，从骨到皮，最终愈合如初。

那尸体渐渐有了血色。那复生的青年皱着眉头，似是做着死亡的梦。

在青年苏醒前，那身影已经离开。只有一把金色的法杖留在地上。

一份礼物。

“哥哥到底在哪里啊？”夜神妆裕用颤抖的声音发问。

“他们说根本找不到月在这里的记录。”夜神总一郎用苍白的声音回答。

“也许他自己能够找到藏身的地方也说不定。”夜神幸子安慰说，“月那么聪明的孩子……而且这城市很大的，有很多地方藏身。”

“是啊。妆裕，不要担心了。”夜神总一郎牵起女儿的手，“走吧，月会在家里和我们汇合的。”

“谢谢您！”妆裕扭头向警官致谢，“如果有我哥哥的信息，请一定通知我们！”

这是月唯一可能在的安置点。如果他没有到过这里，那么……

恐怕一切都要交给命运了。夜神总一郎默默地想。


	2. 战场

夜神月沉默地踢开眼前的尸体，坐在了巨大的岩石上。这是他参与的第十七起行动，而这个倒下的敌人则没有编号。

老成员们告诉他，其实最开始组织成员是有给这些尸体编号的。但是死者越来越多，连坟墓也承载不下，于是编号也就没有了。

夜神月的法杖歪在肩膀上，他托着下巴开始出神。

在那场连续轰炸之后，夜神月的官方身份已经被注销：所有在轰炸结束后三日内无法去置顶地点报道的人都会被视作死亡。而他昏迷了一天，醒来时被组织发现，作为同伴被带走了。发现自己的处境后，夜神月试图逃跑，但是由于身体虚弱而失败了。

“你被感染了。”负责检查的猫耳女医生说，“如果你现在回到家人身边，不光你自己会被关起来，也必定会给他们带来灾难。”

“但是，如果你愿意的话，你可以和我们一起取得力量，那样就不会有人歧视我们。”隔了一层纱布，另一个病人用虚弱的声音说。

夜神月没有回答。他毛茸茸的耳朵动了动，像是在查探这些人的心声。

和他一起被捡到的法杖被所有人默认为了夜神月的东西。就连夜神月本人也并没有什么不满。它散发着圣洁的光辉，很惹他喜爱。

别人无法使用他的法杖。仅是握住它，他们的手上就会传来灼烧的感觉，最后不得不扔掉它。身体恢复后的夜神月尝试着挥舞着法杖，手指接触的地方传来某种属于生命的感觉，像是他的心脏在另一个地方跳动，为他输入源源不断的活力。在第一眼见到它的时候，夜神月就明白了法杖的用法。它可以夺走人的性命——法杖召唤来的冰蓝色火焰，是属于生死的火焰。它可以缓解病痛，也可以夺取生命。

“其实我们不少人以为你是术士呢。”一个高高壮壮的感染者憨厚地笑着，“你的法杖实在太耀眼啦。”

夜神月看着手中如同高地十字架的法杖。在阳光下，它焕发出金色与橙色的光泽。他收回眼神，微笑着说了谢谢。

像是来自神的馈赠。他想。

夜神月冷眼看着下方的同伴清理战场。他不愿意和军队对抗，又失去了和家人见面的资格，只能奉献自己医疗的能力，在这里暂时休憩。感染者的敌人是镇压他们的军队。感染者本可以在监视下平静生活，但总有一些人感到不满，因此反抗。

夜神月对于双方本没有什么看法，但他现在被卷入这场风暴，只能不情愿地做出选择。回家不再是他的头等大事，但是在这里被束缚自由让他很是不快。夜神月在心中清晰地坚信着，凭借自己的力量，他可以在这里存活，甚至……

“夜神，你可以回去啦。”后面的猫耳女医生看着他微微摇摆的尾巴，“硫克说的对。夜神的尾巴小小的，真可爱。”

“硫克？”那双狐狸耳朵高高地立起，等待着答案。

“就是组织的干部啦。当时是他告诉我们你在那个地方的哦。”

“他发现了我？那么他知不知道我为什么会被感染？”夜神月消化着新信息。之前他只知道组织有人在他昏迷的那个地方巡逻，因此发现了他。

“等他回来之后，你可以亲自去问他。”猫耳女医生笑眯眯地说，“现在，我们回去吧。”

那高高的耳朵轻微地塌了下去。夜神月微笑着走在女医生的身后，心中产生了某种探知真相的兴奋。

他闻到了某种阴谋与真相的味道。在脑海中勾勒出场景的他，尾巴不受控制地摆动起来。

真希望明天早一些到来。


	3. 雷姆

夜神月翻看着内部的资料。这一次的行动需要他们生擒敌方的领袖。但是翻看着那累累罪行，他的心中产生了某种不满。

他使用这法杖也有了一段时间。每次进行医疗都会消耗他的力量，虽然不会加重他的感染程度，让他的健康状况下降，可是全身长期虚弱无力的感觉十分不好受。法杖召唤他的声音持续着，随着一次次的使用变得越来

越清晰。夜神月隐隐地意识到，夺取生命才是给自己注入力量的方案。

那么，就是你了。夜神月看着那个模糊的头像微微一笑。

计划很顺利。在战场中突然发生的爆炸让所有人都始料不及，对方首领在意外中丧生。在对方死亡的那一刻，夜神月确实感受到了力量的涌入。

夜神月装作虚弱的样子，倚在法杖上休息。这一切都比他想象中的还要简单，不过他不能远距离地使用它，使用对象也受限制——必须要在自身安全的情况下，一个接一个铲除掉那些腐朽的东西。

他的身后传来轻轻的脚步声。夜神月的耳朵动了动，猜出了来客的身份。

“月，尾巴露出来了哦。”

又是弥海砂在开玩笑。十岁的兔耳小女孩很喜欢来找他玩。对这样任性的家伙，夜神月也没有什么办法。

“是么。”夜神月假装被骗，扭头看了看自己的裤子，“海砂，不要玩这样的把戏。”

“今天硫克也没有回来呢。”弥海砂坐在他的身边，“放心，海砂不会告诉他月的计划。”

弥海砂是雷姆的养女。雷姆作为另一位干部，在组织内也有着很高的声望。正因如此，她可以接近硫克而不引起任何怀疑。

雷姆并不喜欢弥海砂围在夜神月的身边。高壮而阴郁的女人三番五次地向他直白地表达自己的厌恶。但是他装作无辜的样子，反复告诉她自己没办法控制小孩子。

也确实如此……夜神月垂眼看着在自己身边坐下的小女孩。也是她自己愿意为他做事，不是么？

硫克行踪不定。夜神月通过别人知道家中还好，于是寄去了书信安抚他们的情绪。他说自己要前往另一个区域，在那里工作。也许是激动于他的死而复生，家人并没有反对。

夜神月仍在缓慢摸索着法杖的用法。必须在一定范围内才能夺取对方的生命的局限，在他的研究后变成了可以克服的问题。利用诅咒的方式，在敌人身上施加死的法术——也许是因为没有人热衷于研究死的艺术，这一

点也不惹人注意。直白地说，这种法术与死联系得太过紧密，已经超出了人们的想象范围。

这是一种前所未有的，断罪的力量。夜神月为拥有如此的力量而感到庆幸。如果这样的力量落在别人的手中，大概无法被运用得如此恰当。

这样连续的死亡或多或少引发了恐慌。有人开始称呼他为基拉。人们猜测基拉的模样，但几乎没有人给基拉填上金棕色的耳朵与尾巴。

夜神月和别人一样，会参加集会悼念那些惨死的家伙。因为他在医疗上的贡献突出，他总会被推荐去念悼词。阳光下，夜神月穿着红色的典礼装束，高举着法杖引导着看不见的亡灵。人们看着他，会感到一种安心。

人们对他的敬仰飞速增长着。有人说想要推举他为干部，可惜硫克迟迟不归，干部们无法投票决定这件事情。一天晚上，夜神月碰见了雷姆。怀着一种好奇，他开口问道：“你会投我的票吗？”

雷姆露出一个讥讽的笑容：“我会的，夜神月。这是一个诅咒。”

夜神月的脸上并没有什么表情。

“硫克马上就要回来了。”雷姆指着他，手指移向了他的胸口，“我想，今天就会发现某些不对劲了吧。”

厌恶地目送对方离开后，夜神月走回自己的房间。对着镜子脱下衣服后，他看见胸口灼烧的痕迹。他转了个身，看到耳朵与尾巴的颜色也显得暗淡。并不是因为月光，更像是他的身体出现了某种问题。

像是被自己法杖的蓝色火焰烧到了一样……虽然可以利用弥海砂来牵制雷姆，但是事件的主谋看起来并不是她。

真是期待见到硫克的那一天。夜神月思考着，露出一个不善的笑容。


End file.
